When Worlds Collide
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Heather Bane is the daughter of Henry Bane Special Effects arist for Dracula 2000, she was also an extra on Phantom of the Opera, one of her best friends is Gerard Butler. What happens when reality, the worlds of Dracula 2000, and POTO collide? E/OC D/OC
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rolled in the distance as lightening lit up the clouds on the horizon, the usual spring storms. I sighed, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I began to jog home, trying to avoid a good soaking. I saw a car in my drive way. I rolled my eyes.

"Amy and her stupid slob of a boyfriend." I muttered. I went to turn the knob but it was locked. Disgusted, I heard the groans of my room mate and her boyfriend. I dug my phone out of my pocket book and called her number. It rang, and rang, and rang, until she finally answered.

"What, Heather!" I heard Amy hiss, annoyed.

"Let me in hoe." I told her. I heard her groan, agitated.

"Hey, my damn house, you get your own home you can do what ever you want, when ever you want, for however long you want, but until then, hurry up and open the door before I get soaked." I barked.

_Click. _Came from the other end of the line, I heard Amy stomp down the stairs and the lock being undone. She opened the door, her dyed blonde hair was disheveled and she glared at me with her grass green eyes. I smiled evilly, brushing past her I threw my bag beside the hall table.

"Some Irish guy kept calling you, about having to talk to you." Amy told me, scratching her scalp.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell him to call my cell!" I hissed at her.

"I don't know." She replied. I snorted.

"You were too busy getting laid to do anything!" I hissed at her. I huffed, calling back Gerard.

"Heather, I have got to talk to you!" Gerard basically yelled over the phone.

"Alright, What!" I hissed.

" I need to come over, and I have someone that really doesn't need to be here!" Gerard said. I heard an agitated yell in the background.

"You know last night's storm?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"Well, you might want to get Casey, reality and a movie world have crashed togather!." He told me. Casey was an inter galactic warrior that had the ability to switch dimensions and separate worlds. My eyes widened.

"Um Gerard, we have an issue there her watch got stolen and that thing is the only way she can separate, or switch worlds. So whoever you have, they'll have to hang with you for awhile." I told him.

"I don't think that will work." He told me. I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just because, why doesn't he stay with you?"Gerard asked desperately, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, who are they?" I asked.

"Dracula." My eyes bulged.

"Are you crazy!" I hissed.

"No, just let him come stay with you for awhile, you're room mate has a boyfriend, right, she can go stay with him until we clear this up. Please, Heather, I promise you I will repay you if you let him stay." Gerard begged, I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, bring him over." I told him.

"Thank you!" He told me, I only hung up, looking to Amy.

"Pack up. You're going to go stay with your boyfriend for awhile." Amy only smiled and ran upstairs.

**Two Hours Later**

I huffed, the overly quiet house was unsettling. I jumped as the doorbell rang, looking up I went to the door. I, out of habit, looked through the peep hole. I saw Gerard, and behind him, looking around, almost nervously, a bag slung over his shoulder. I undid the lock and opened the door. Gerard stepped in, Dracula strode in after him, looking me up and down, I glared at him.

"Your eyes better stay at eye level the rest of the time you're here. Am I clear?" I hissed at him.

"Crystal." He told me, his voice had a seducing hint to it. I huffed and closed the door behind him.

"Don't try to charm her, Heather doesn't like it, alright, behave, act like you've got 2,000 years of experience." Gerard told her.

"Depends on what you mean by experience, Gerard." Dracula replied. I wasn't even facing the two men, but I could feel Gerard's glare, and it wasn't even directed towards me.

"Alright." Dracula told him, giving in Gerard started headed towards the door.

"Make sure you wear something silver at all times, alright?" He whispered, grabbing my arm. I looked at him, nodding. I sighed as Gerard strode out the door. I was left alone with the king of vampires. I heard Dracula sigh, I entered the living room to see him already sitting down like he owned the place.

"Um, I need to-" Dracula cut me off.

"I'm not a vampire here, I'm a complete human, I even have a heart beat. It feels odd." He told me. I looked at him funny.

"I can prove it to you if you want me to." He told me, I looked at him wearily.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." He told me, waving his hand towards himself, I rolled my eyes and came up to him. The supposed ex-vampire stood, reaching out, he took my hand, his own was warm, and placed my hand on his opposite wrist, I felt the slightest sign of movement, a pulse. I looked up at him, meeting his gentle green eyes. I took my hand back and sat down in my recliner, nervously playing with my anklet, not used to Judas Iscariot sitting on my couch.

"You like the beach?" He asked, indicating my choice of decorations, drift wood I've found, shells. Sail boats sat proudly on the entertainment center shelves. "Yeah." I said simply, shy, I stood.

"Come on, I need to show you your room." I told him, Dracula stood, towering in the room. Gerard wasn't THAT tall.

"How'd you meet Gerard?" He asked. I huffed.

"My dad was a Hollywood special effects engineer, he took me on a scene he was working at and I met him there." I told Dracula. Ascending the stairs Dracula was still at the stairwell when I stopped by Amy's old room, not a trace of her existence anywhere I inclined my eyebrows briefly and stood at the doorway. Dracula came into the hall and walked down the corridor and met me.

"This is it?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"I'll get you some sheets." I told him.

"Don't bother, I'd be more comfortable without them." He told me, stepping in, throwing his bag down beside the vanity, flopping down on the bare matress, closing his eyes. I sighed.

"Well, make yourself at home, you may be here for awhile." I told him, Dracula opened one eye lazily.

"I wouldn't mind staying here fore a while." He told me.

**A/N: I know this says POTO/Dracula 2000, and Erik hasn't shown up yet HE WILL! In case ya'll were wondering.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik**

I lay in bed, hating the fact another day has come and I am alone. Without love, without compassion. Yet, thunder rolled in the distance, I sighed, throwing off the blanket, I sat up. Reaching for my mask, thunder cracked loudly above my head, making the windows shake. Lightening flashed, unbelievably bright, and I wasn't in the cabin in the woods. I was in a brightly lit home.

"Damnit! Why the hell can't I be a normal actor!" I heard a cry, Scottish accent. I turned violently, a man stood, an odd object in his hand, He put the object to his ear.

"Heather, I need your help, a certain someone else has showed up in reality, do you have room for one more?" He asked, I tilted my head crossing the room over to him. He looked like me, but an older, normal looking version of me. I heard another voice just barely audible on the phone.

"Damnit Gerard, you and your characters coming to reality! I already have to deal with Dracula and his arrogant self, who is it!" The voice replied, agitated.

"The Phantom of the Opera." He told the voice, I furrowed my brow.

"Alright, bring him over. This is so not what I intended to do with my life…" The voice said. The man named Gerard pulled the thing away from his ear.

"What is that thing?" I asked him, the man smiled.

"Its called a phone, I'm Gerard, I portrayed you in a m-well what you might know as a play, and I'm taking you to stay with a friend of mine, her name is Heather, she may or may not look familiar, there is another person there that I portrayed that's staying with her. His name's Dracula, trust me. Heather will welcome you with open arms." 'Gerard' told me. I looked at him skeptically, having heard the bitter cursing of the woman on the other phone.

"Trust me, she likes you." He told me. I laughed, doubting this man.

"Hey! Heather is a good woman. Come on, let's get you into present day clothing." Gerard told me.

We stood at the door of a short, yet two storied house, Gerard knocked briefly and the door opened, a short, yet beautiful woman answered the door. She was about 5'5 with long, waist length brown hair, she had eerily green eyes. Her choppy bangs covered half of her eyes; she smiled bashfully, heart shaped lips curling into a beautiful smile. I sucked in a breathe and looked down, she did have a striking resemblance one of the chorus girls from the Populaire.

"Come on in, this is freaking ridiculous. Casey still hasn't found her traveler, and she has at least 100 more worlds to look for this galactic thief. Ugh, annoying little punk." She said.

"How'd you figure it out?" Gerard asked, walking in the home, I followed him in. The woman, Heather, was still I my line of vision, I was a little over a foot taller than her. She gave me a warm smile and fell in line behind me.

"She called me." The woman said.

"Oh, wait, what?" Gerard asked.

She's in a world that has AT&T, so she could call me. That's a long distance call..."

"Oh, so reality and my world aren't the only ones that collided?" Came a voice, similar to mine, but different. I looked up and saw a man, standing, wearing a black shirt, black pants, with wild, curly hair. A throw pillow zipped across the room, hitting the man in the chest.

"THAT IS NOT WHY THEY ARE CALLED THROW PILLOWS!" He yelled. Heather was giggling insanely, I actually laughed myself.

"Maybe not in your book." Heather told him. The man picked up the pillow and threw it in the seat in front of him, crossing over to me, he held his hand out.

"Dracula." I looked at him nervously and shook his hand.

"Erik." I told him. Heather fell unto the couch, slouching. Her eyes widened, she got back up, walking up to me.

"Come on, I need to show you to your room." She told me, ascending the stairs. I waited until she was at least a flight of stairs up and followed her. She was standing at an open doorway, leaning against the door frame. I approached her and she smiled.

"Here's your room, it hasn't been used in a while, but I dusted everything and made the bed. I hope you like it." She told me. I smiled at her briefly.

"Thank You." I told her. She smiled and flitted down the hall, disappearing into a room, her's, I figured, where what sounded like present day music started to play only moments after she had entered. I smiled, she reminded me of a butterfly. I entered the room, seeing the black bed frame with dark blue blankets. I set my bag down and sat down on the bed.

"Why're you treated so much better than me?" I heard Dracula asked, I looked up at him, curiosity played on his face, not jealousy.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, standing.

"When I got here, I didn't have any sheets on my bed, not that I wanted them. But she was generally nicer to you." He said.

"Because you're a WOMANIZER!" I heard Heather's voice from her room. I couldn't help but smile. She was rather effusive.

"How does she know." He asked, I only shrugged.

"So, what's your story?" I asked him. The man looked at me, an unreadable look in his eyes, ageless, almost.

"My past happens to be among the few topics I wish not to discuss. Like you don't want to discuss certain things in your life." I looked at him, sighing, I stood.

"You seem to know me." I told him.

"Heather was watching Phantom of the Opera a few nights ago and I watched it with her." He said, he faded into the darkness of the hall. Only to be replaced by Heather. I looked at her, not speaking. She held a book in her hand. Stepping forward, she handed it to me.

"Read this and you'll know anything you want to about him." I took the book from her hands and read the cover.

_Dracula: Bram Stoker _I smiled.

"But if you want to know more about that version of Dracula, just tell me, I can show you." She told me.

"Its only fair you know about him since he knows about you." She whispered, winking her eerily bright green eye, Heather left, I laid back on the bed, opening the book, I started to read.


	3. Chapter 3

I was making supper, spaghetti, when Dracula came down stairs into the kitchen. He came up to me and pecked a kiss on my cheek. I slapped his shoulder.

"Keep to yourself!" I told him, returning to stirring the spaghetti.

"Oh come on, why don't we go on a date sometime?" He asked, attempting to charm me.

"No." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, you're from one world, I'm from another." I told him. I heard Dracula sink his teeth into an apple noisily.

"Who says this Casey person has to separate the worlds?" Dracula asked muffled, talking with his mouth full. I rolled my eyes, he was so much like a 21st centurion. I didn't like men that acted like the way Dracula was acting. Acting like that was piggish in my opinion.

"I am not easily charmed, Dracula." I told him.

"I can see that, but I've had a good few years of experience, I'll crack you." He told me, I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"And you wonder why I like Erik better…" I told him, Dracula chuckled softly.

"I can be sweet and gentle like him." Dracula told me. I laughed.

**Dracula**

She laughed, what the hell! She fucking laughed at me! I wanted to hit myself.

_I'm such an ass! This is my fault in the first place._

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'm just used to, well, um-" I started, searching for the right words.

"Seducing women into getting what you want?" She asked. I sighed.

"Well, not exactly." I muttered.

"You sure?" She asked. I huffed again.

"Heather, will you please go on a date with me?" I asked her, hating how pathetic I sounded. I hated how much I've come to love her, in only a few weeks. I growled.

"Alright, since you asked nicely, I'll give you a chance. Now please stop bugging me so I can work on supper." She told me, I smiled, coming up behind her, I kissed her cheek, more lovingly and affectionate than my usual teaser kiss. I left her in the kitchen, pleased.

**Heather**

I sighed, I loved them both, they were both sweet in they're own ways, and falling in love with them was damn near impossible, you'd have to heartless not to. I sighed, watching Dracula leave the kitchen, he was happy. I shouldn't have said yes. Oh Gosh, I was jumping to conclusions, maybe that's how Erik acts when he isn't infuriated, maybe he isn't trying to make me fall in love with him, oh I hope. I broke the noodles and put them in the pot of boiling water, I sighed, watching the steam waver up and be sucked up the fan and out of the house.

"You've accepted his invitation for a 'date?'" I heard Erik's powerful voice behind me and jumped, bumping the pot with my hand, I gave a slight cry and snatched my hand away from the hot metal. Erik made some sort of throaty noise a he took my hand, studying my burnt knuckles. His hands were slightly calloused, yet his touch was gentle.

"You'll be fine." He said after a few moments, I looked at him, his eyes showed hurt, yet they had some sort of light sparkle. My look turned weary, was he hurt because I was possibly favoring Dracula over him, oh gosh this was going to be so hard.

"I'm going to strangle Gerard…" Erik laughed.

"Why?" He asked, smiling.

"Because of what he did." I muttered.

"You didn't want us here?" He asked, sounding offended.

"Oh, no, no, not at all. Its just, uhh, complicated…" I told him, giving him a glance before testing the noodles. I cleared my throat uncomfortably, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. The noodles were still a little crunchy, so I let them boil for a little while longer. I took the noodles off the heat after 3 minutes, rinsing them, I dumped them in a boil and took it to the dinner table, Erik followed with the spaghetti sauce. Dinner was quiet, Dracula was giving Erik a hostile glare. I squared my jaw, avoiding stabbing Dracula's hand with my fork. I inclined my eyebrows and continued eating silently. I sighed, taking a sip of my cherry Amp. The silence was unnerving, I eventually started chewing on the inside of my cheek, a thing I did when I was agitated, the two men usually talked, but not tonight. I rolled my eyes.

"What the HELL are you mad about!" I cried, glaring at Dracula. They both jumped, giving me wild looks.

"Dracula, you've been glaring at Erik since we freaking sat down!" I hissed, the quiet finally driving me nuts.

"I'm not mad about anything!" Dracula replied. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Then what's with the look?" I asked him.

"What look?" He asked. I groaned and returned to my food. I huffed, finishing my spaghetti, I took my plate and rinsed it off, I put it in the dishwasher. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth. Then I retreated to my room, throwing on an over sized white tee-shirt that went down to the middle of my thighs. I flopped down on my bed, wrapping myself up in my quilts, I closed my eyes, comfortable in the blissful warmth of the blankets. I sighed, the comforting arms of sleep took me.

"_You chose him over me? What is it he have that I don't." Cold hands gripped my neck, tighter, tighter. I gripped the cold marble skin, choking out, I elevated my eyes, meeting eyes that I knew were green, usually, no blood read. I studied the face that was twisted in cold hate. Tears stung my eyes, like I was missing something. My throat was tightening, I closed my eyes, my lungs stung as I struggled for breathe. The darkness crawled into my vision, devouring Dracula's hateful face. _

I woke up screaming, looking around, I swallowed, my door burst open, Erik, followed by Dracula ran in. I looked at them, becoming petrified at the flashing memory of my nightmare, Dracula's face, now riddled with worry. My eyes switched to Erik, who's face showed the exact same expression, except a mask covered his deformity. The were both wordless. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, just go back to your rooms, alright?" I told them. Dracula turned, hobbling out of the room. Yet Erik stayed, he stood in my room, silhouetted by the golden light of the beside lamp pouring in, reflected on the walls and came into my room.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded, laying down pulling the covers up to my chin, I closed my eyes, my room darkened as Erik left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

_He is so gentle, and sweet._


	4. Chapter 4

I was showering; on the day of my date with Dracula, I heaved a sigh, running my hands through my wet hair. I grabbed my razor and shaved quickly. I turned around and turning off the shower. I pulled away the curtain, grabbing my towel, wrapping it around my waist. I gripped my hair and rung it out water wouldn't drip onto the towel and make it useless for drying. I brushed my teeth quickly, then took out the blow dryer and dried my hair. Picking up my yellow hair band, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. Dracula and I weren't going to do anything to drastic, just walking around the city park. I pulled on my shorts and lilac tank top, exiting the bathroom, I descended the stairs and Dracula sat in the recliner, Erik sat on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. They both looked up upon my arrival. Dracula smiled, standing, I took the last step and landed on the lament flooring meant to look like wooden flooring.

"Ready to go?" Dracula asked, I smiled at him, pulling open the door in front of the stairs that was used as a coat closet. I pulled out my All-Stars and pulled them on, tying them. I stood.

"I am now." I told him. Dracula smiled. He grabbed the keys. I glared at him and snatched them away.

"You don't have a license." I told him. He raised an eyebrow, taking the keys back.

"Says who?" I He asked. I rolled my eyes as he pulled out a driver's license.

"When the hell did you get that?" I asked.

"We got bored one day when you were at college, so, we got driver's license." Dracula told me. I looked over his shoulder to Erik.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Erik gave me a look and shrugged. I glared at him momentarily, he was pouting, I sighed, turning, I left the house and out to the pollen covered black Monte Carlo. I winced as I noticed it was almost bumble bee yellow. I sighed and got in the car. Dracula followed me closely after, he sat down heavily, and started the car. He looked at me through his reflecto sunglasses. I could tell by his frown that he knew something was wrong.

"What's up?" He asked. I looked out the window, I reached down to the pocket and grabbed my own sunglasses and put them on. Looking at him, I looked at him and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm waiting to go to the park, but that includes you driving to the park, but if you keep bugging me about nothing, that'll never happen." I told him sarcastically, Dracula smirked and backed up the car and got on the road.

"Do you want to pick up something to eat before we start walking the trails at the park?" Dracula asked me. I shrugged.

"Why not." I told him.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. I thought for a second, picking my mind for something I had a taste for that day.

"What about a burger?" I asked him. Dracula shrugged.

"Where at? He asked me. I huffed.

"Why so many questions?" I asked him. Dracula smiled and laughed.

"Why don't you just answer my first question?" He replied.

"Uhg, Five Guys." I told him.

"Now was it that hard?" Dracula asked.

"Yes." I replied. Dracula chuckled again going to the outlet in town we pulled in front of Five Guys and Dracula turned off the car and I got out as Dracula did. We entered the restaurant and approached the counter.

"You know it's nice not to be gawked at every time I enter a populated space." Dracula whispered in my ear. I smiled and ordered. I went to get a seat as Dracula waited for our order to be ready. I sighed, looking out the window. I watched the cars zip by in blurs of color, my head propped on my fisted hand.

"You look so cute like that." I heard Dracula's voice behind me, I looked to him, he had the brown paper bag in his hand and a smile on his handsome face, I returned his smile.

"Thanks." I replied. Dracula sat down across from me pulling out our food.

"Geez, do they give us enough French fries, what are we, fatties?" Dracula asked. I giggled at his smart ass remark. He gazed at me through his lashes, smiling.

"I figured that'd make you laugh." He told me.

"Dude, I laughed when you called the Bible propaganda…" I told him, almost fighting my smile, ending up failing, I laughed quietly. Dracula fought a smile as well. But as I did, ending up failing, and laughed with me.

"See I'm not as annoying as you think I am." Dracula told me. I smiled wider, taking a sip of my soda.

"Who said I thought that you were annoying?" I asked him.

"No one had to tell me." He replied. I rolled my eyes. For some reason, my mind drifted off to Erik, sitting alone at my house. God, I felt guilty as hell. I dropped my smile, looking away from Dracula.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong, what is it?" Dracula asked. I looked to him.

"I feel bad." I told him.

"About what?" He replied.

"Leaving Erik alone like that, don't you feel bad?" I asked him

"A little." He replied, though he said yes, his eyes said no they remained careless, I sighed, attempting to shrug it off, but I couldn't, it was too hard, I was too much of a die-hard phangirl to let Erik sit at my house alone, I was supposed to be watching him and taking care of him until Casey found her galactic jumper. I shook my head, giving Dracula a look, he seemed to understand.

"I'm so sorry, but, Dracula, you may not have a conscience, but I do, and its nagging." I told him. Dracula took a drink from his soda, standing, he put the food back in the sack and we left the restaurant.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as we got in the car.

"It's fine, I admit, I haven't had a conscience myself since, well, you know." Dracula told me.

"I know, but you were looking forward to this, and I ruined it." I replied. Dracula looked at me.

"Heather, I'm fine, maybe we can find Erik someone and he can join us on another date." Dracula told me. I sighed, that idea sounded good, but the more I thought about it, I didn't want the girl to join Erik on a date to be just anyone, I wanted her to be me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Erik**

I watched Heather go out the back door, looking to Dracula with a curious look.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"We were sitting at the table and she started feeling guilty about leaving you here." He said, throwing down the brown paper bag on the table. I looked out the window, seeing Heather on the second lowest branch in the old willow tree that stood proudly in her back yard. I sighed and went outside.

"You don't need to feel sorry about me." I told her. Heather only looked at me with one of her famous "Whatever" looks.

"Really, I was fine being alone." I told her. Heather sighed, looking away.

"You've been alone all your life and you still don't want anyone trying to help you?" She replied.

"No, I just want you to be happy." I told her.

"You've given up what would make you happiest and you're still willing to let me go with Dracula?" She replied, referring to Christine. I looked down at the choppy green grass.

"I wouldn't be able to give you what he can." I told her.

"Well what if I don't want what he can give me?" Heather asked, leaning forward, making my stomach flip at the thought of her falling out of the tree and getting hurt.

"Well I think if you'd rather go with the likes of me instead and of something like Dracula then you're insane." I told her. Heather smiled.

"Are you sure you really think that? Or you want me to go with him because you're afraid of someone loving you?" Heather asked, jumping down out of the tree, making her way to me and kissed me.

**Dracula**

I felt my heart wrench as I saw her kiss Erik, I should have seen that she loved him. It was in everything she did, I felt stupid and blind. I wanted her to be happy, so I would let her have him. I was to make the sacrifice today. I smirked, seeing how rigid Erik had gotten when she kissed him. The man's never been kissed out of true love, honestly, I thought Christine was a bit ungrateful, but I wasn't like how Heather reacted at the end of the movie. It worried my how she acted with movies. I couldn't help but wonder on how she reacted to the ending of Dracula 2000. I shrugged, going up to my room. I let the two have privacy. I admit, I was upset, but I didn't feel played as most people would. Sighing, I closed my eyes, dozing off.

**Erik**

I almost couldn't breathe, Heather pulled back quickly. Looking down at the cement of the patio, stepping away. I watched her leap gracefully and grab the low branch and haul herself up gracefully on the branch and then doing the next with the branch she was sitting on when I came out at first, but she didn't stop there, she continued to climb until she was on the sixth branch to the top. My heart fluttering with every leap she took.

"Please be careful." I called up to her. Heather looked down on me, squinting her green eyes.

"I've been climbing this tree for years, Erik. When I was a little girl," She gazed out to the woods behind the willow tree.

"I was what I called the Queen of the Wood, waiting for my knight to come and take his place as my king. And this tree would be our throne." She told me. Heather's voice was long off and distant with a fondly nostalgic haze to it.

"I miss those days." She said.

"The world just seemed more innocent, not a worry in the world for me, but now, it just seems, tense, like the quiet before the storm." I heard the want for her innocent days in her voice; she didn't need to say it.

"Did your knight ever come?" I asked her. She returned her eyes to me, smiling

"A few came, but they were never the one." She told me. I smiled, coming up to the tree, I mirrored Heather's movements.

"If I were you I wouldn't climb up too high, you could hit your head as tall as you are." Heather called down from six branches up. I stood on the third branch, gripping a smaller branch coming from the branch above me; I looked up at Heather.

"Why don't you come down here?" I asked her. She leaned down and smiled, she swung her legs over the edge and lowered herself down to the other branch, do the same with the others. Heather soon stood on the branch standing next to me. I smiled, sitting down Heather soon joined me. She kicked at the air innocently.

"Do you think he'll ever come?" I asked her.

"I think he already has." She replied.

"What his title?" I asked, looking at her. She stuck her lower lip out her eyes thoughtful, looking utterly adorable.

"Lord of the New Moon." She replied I chuckled. She smiled, looking up at the sky.

"So what does the Queen of the Wood do for fun?" I asked her, she looked back at me.

"She sings with the birds, dances with the butterflies during the day and at night she would dance with the fire flies. She would help the caterpillars inch up trees and heal hurt animals." Heather told me.

"Her majesty sounds wonderful." I told her. She smiled, laughing a little.

"They are only fond memories now though…" She told me.

"What does the Lord of the New Moon do for fun, Erik?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I think you know that…" I told her.

"What, so you're not going to appease your Queen, Erik?" Heather asked. I smiled, laughing a little.

"Well what did you do when you weren't working on your Opera, or stalking Christine?" I smiled, Heather was beginning to make the hole that Christine tore in my heart go away.

"Well, I always enjoyed reading, poetry preferably."

"Ohh, picky." She noted. I smiled.

"Not really, I just enjoyed poetry, I'll read anything." Heather laughed slightly, smiling a bit more.

"You enjoy writing, right?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yes." I told her. Heather, 'hmmed' as a reply, I smiled again.

"I'm hungry." Heather commented, lowering herself down to the ground.

"We went back after we left and got you something to eat if you want it." Heather told me from the base of the tree. I shrugged following the path Heather took and joined her on the ground. She smiled and took lead into the house, basically attacking the bag Dracula had abandoned on the table and handed me a tinfoil wrapped sandwich then took one herself and tore the bag open, revealing a mountain of french fries.

"Why so much?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Its Five Guys, its their thing." She told me. I only started eating my food, Heather and I talked, about nothing in particular. I was happy, for once in a long, extremely long time, Heather had that affect to me.


	6. Chapter 6

I suddenly felt snuffed; I wasn't used to being denied the way Heather did. At first it didn't bother me, but I heard them talking in her room. She sounded happier with him than me, not that she was ever with me. What did he have that I didn't? What made him better than me? She said something the day I asked her to a date, _"And you wonder why I like Erik better..."_

I turned my attention to the weeping willow in the back yard. The drooping branches waved gracefully in the light breeze. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, it stared back blankly. I frowned distastefully. There was a knock on my doorframe. I looked up at saw Heather standing there.

"I'm doing everything wrong." She told me, I furrowed my brow at her comment.

"I started going out with you and with a sudden mood swing I'm going out with Erik," She laughed. "At first he didn't get the whole 'going out' term. But I didn't come in here to ramble on about how my relationship is. I'm sorry, Dracula. Just like him you've been shot down, literally, several times... But either way I feel bad. I just hate the whole irony of the situation, that the both of you would want me." She had to force the word 'want' past her pastel pink lips. She had difficulty accepting the fact that two men loved her. Well, I wasn't sure if I was in love in the first place. Of course she was beautiful, and I am quite used to being surrounded by beautiful women. Maybe that's why. I didn't get a pretty little play thing in Reality.

I knew in the back of my mind that Erik deserved her more, needed her more. But judging by my past actions, I'm not exactly a rational person. I frowned visibly at the thought.

"You're not mad, are you?" She asked me. I lied and shook my head, lying back down on the bed.

"No, why would I be mad, I'm just not what you want. That's all. I understand." I told her, I didn't want to alarm Heather. We then both heard a sound of a large truck sending out a backing up signal, the repetitive beeps echoing out in the quiet neighborhood. Heather turned around and went down the hall to the window and looked out. She turned to me in the doorway to my room.

"Someone's moving in next door, stay inside. I can't afford the rare chance of you being recognized." She told me. Rare?

"Wait, why is it rare?" I asked her.

"You're Dracula, a Gerard Butler version of Dracula, you look nothing like Gerard and once more you're one of the most modern versions of Dracula, ok? Not too many people that I know of watch the good vampire movies. It's all about those stupid Cullens, sparkling and whatnot. Ugh, they agitate me to hell..." She said walking down the steps. I gave her my best 'what the hell' look, but didn't follow her.

**Heather**

After telling Dracula about what was going on I went downstairs to go see who was moving in. Going out in the yard I saw the moving truck. I saw a woman at about age twenty getting out of a Volkswagen Beetle. She had brown hair, I walked over to her and saw that she had blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Heather." I told her offering my hand. She smiled and shook it.

"Victoria." She told me. I nodded.

"Where are you coming from?" I asked. She looked up to the house, then back at me.

"North Carolina. Have you been here you're entire life or have you moved here." She asked.

"Just under you, South Carolina, I lived there until I was about eight and then moved down to Tennessee and then Columbia, South Carolina, now I'm here I've lived all over the South East." I told her, She smiled a little and laughed, then looked at me real hard. I leaned back a little.

"I recognize you." She told me. I blinked.

"From when you lived in North Carolina?" I asked her, she laughed.

"No, you're one of the most recognizable extras Hollywood has. The movie makers never put eye contacts in to change your eye color to make you stick out less. That's what makes you so memorable. Your eyes, you were a ballerina in Phantom of the Opera." She told me. I blinked at her.

"You know your trivia." I told her.

"Sorry, that may have been a little weird. I'm crazy about that movie." She told me. Well there goes mine and Erik's date for tonight. If she saw him… oh no.

"Really, it may sound a little conceited but I like it too." She looked at me. And of course any other moment and he wouldn't have showed up, but Gerard rolled up in his car, he didn't have any other characters with him, thankfully. I had recently found myself thanking the God above that Leonidas hadn't showed up. If two of Gerard's bad ass characters showed up, I had been expecting that one…

Victoria acted cool as he walked over to us. I turned and gave him a glare. Why now? He shook his head and laughed. I rolled my eyes, I then smiled.

"Hey Gerard." I told him.

"Hi, Heather, who's this?" He asked looking at Victoria.

"My new neighbor, she's moving into the apartment next to me." I told him, he smiled and they shook hands.

"I didn't know you knew him personally." She told me to the side. I smiled.

"You need anything Gerard?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I came to check in on things." He told me. It was my turn to nod.

"Well let's go do that, shall we?" I asked. I looked to Victoria. "It was nice to meet you, I hope we can get to know each other more." I told her. She smiled.

"Same." Gerard and I left the yard and went into the house. I glared at him still.

"If you weren't my best friend, I would kill you!" I told him quietly. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" He asked.

"You do not know the hell I've been having dealing with these two. I'm sitting here falling for Erik with each passing minute, Dracula was after me. Damnit Gerard I'm pissed off at you." I hissed at him.

"Well the poor guy needs love damnit." Gerard replied. I my agitated glare upgraded to a death look and Gerard surrendered.

"Have you heard anything from Casey?" He asked, I frowned and shook my head. He looked to the side and smiled.

"When this started out, you were the daughter of the lead of the Special Effects department, I play Dracula, then you were an extra in Phantom of the Opera, I played the Phantom. Do you see the weird coincidence in all this?" Gerard asked, looking back at me. I shook my head.

"It is weirdly coincidental though." I told him.

**I wish I could do better... :(**


End file.
